Catfolk
Catfolk Summary Catfolk are a race of natural explorers who rarely tire of trailblazing, but such trailblazing is not limited merely to the search for new horizons in distant lands. Many catfolk see personal growth and development as equally valid avenues of exploration. While most catfolk are nimble, capable, and often active creatures, there is also a strong tendency among some catfolk to engage in quiet contemplation and study. Such individuals are interested in finding new solutions to age-old problems and questioning even the most steadfast philosophical certainties of the day. They are curious by nature, and catfolk culture never discourages inquisitiveness, but rather fosters and encourages it. Many are seen as quirky extroverts by members of other races, but within catfolk tribes there is no shame attached to minor peculiarities, eccentricities, or foolhardiness. All but the most inwardly focused catfolk enjoy being the center of attention, but not at the expense of their tribe, whether it's the one the catfolk are born into or the tribe they choose through the bonds of friendship with other creatures. catfolk tend to be both generous and loyal to their family and friends. Physical Description In general, catfolk are lithe and slender, standing midway between dwarves and humans in stature. While clearly humanoid, they possess many feline features, including a coat of soft fine fur, slit pupils, and a sleek, slender tail. Their ears are pointed, but unlike those of elves, are more rounded and catlike. They manipulate objects as easily as any other humanoid, but their fingers terminate in small, sharp, retractable claws. These claws are typically not powerful enough to be used as weapons, but some members of the species—either by quirk of birth or from years of honing—can use them with deadly effect. Feline whiskers are not uncommon, but not universal, and hair and eye color vary greatly. Society Catfolk are a naturally curious race that like to wander the world to discover new things. They tend to be very nimble and wily creatures, and like to be the center of attention as long as it doesn’t hamper an important event. Religion Children of Gaia for those in the Beast Confederation, and Order of the Light for those in Wreathia Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Catfolk are sociable and agile, but often lack common sense. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2Charisma, –2 Wisdom. * Type: Catfolk are humanoids with the catfolk subtype. * Size: Catfolk are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Catfolk have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Catfolk begin play speaking Common and Catfolk. catfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Elven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, and Sylvan. Defense Racial Traits * Cat's Luck (Ex) Once per day when a catfolk makes a Reflex saving throw, he can roll the saving throw twice and take the better result. He must decide to use this ability before the saving throw is attempted. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Natural Hunter: Catfolk receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception, Stealth, and Survival checks. Movement Racial Traits * Sprinter: Catfolk gain a 10-foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. Senses Racial Traits * Low-Light Vision: catfolk have low-light vision allowing them to see twice as far as humans in dim light. Category:Browse Category:Races